1. Field
Example embodiments relate to power electronic devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communications technologies have been developed, research is directed to power electronic devices used in a high frequency band have been made. In particular, field effect type semiconductor devices, such as high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), have been drawing attention as power electronic devices used in a high frequency region.
HEMTs may be used in high voltage-applied fields and have high breakdown voltages. The HEMTs are heterojunction field effect transistors each having a structure formed by combining materials having different band gaps. As the materials having different band gaps are formed in a heterojunction structure, a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) layer is induced into a junction surface of the HEMTs so that the movement speed of electrons can be improved.
In general, silicon, which is widely used in semiconductor devices, has low electron mobility. Thus, a high source resistance may be generated in silicon, and research is directed to using a III-V group semiconductor compound in HEMTs. In particular, a nitride gallium-based compound has a relatively wide band gap, has high electron saturation velocity, and is chemically stable and thus has been drawing attention as a material for HEMTs. Thus, research is directed to manufacturing HEMTs using a nitride gallium-based compound as high-temperature, high-output, and high-frequency electronic devices.